1. Field
This document relates to battery capacity prediction, and one particular implementation relates to detecting and displaying a residual capacity of a battery based on characteristic values such as a battery voltage, an electrical current supplied by the battery, and a number of historical charging cycles of the battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices typically use a battery power supply that requires periodic recharging. For example, a mobile electronic device may have an input terminal to which an alternating current-to-direct current (AC/DC) power adaptor can be connected in order to charge the battery, as well as to temporarily supply power to the device during use at a fixed location. However, the mobile electronic device generally depends on the rechargeable battery for power, because the device is transported and used in different locations. The rechargeable battery typically has a limited capacity, and the effective operational duration of a single charge/discharge cycle can vary according to the usage and power consumption characteristics of the mobile electronic device, the overall life of the battery, and the historical usage of the battery.
As a result, during each charge/discharge cycle the mobile electronic device will eventually become inoperable if the battery is permitted to discharge to a level at which the battery power output no longer is sufficient to support operation of the device. In order to provide useful information and advanced warning of impending device inoperability to a device user as the battery power is diminished, the remaining effective operational time, or residual capacity of the battery, can be predicted at any given time or continuously during a charge/discharge cycle of the battery.